High density storage systems which support and allow for movement of a plurality of storage cabinets are used in applications where the storage space available in a given area is limited. Such systems typically are found in businesses for storing various items, and in libraries and in office environments such as accounting offices, medical offices, legal offices, etc. where a large number of files, books or other forms of documents need to be stored and yet easily accessible on a daily basis.
Previously developed storage systems have involved multiple base units that may be interconnected to form a single base assembly. Two or more non-movably supported storage units are supported on or adjacent to the assembled base units and a lesser number of movable storage units are placed on independent carriages, which ride on the assembled base unit, in front of the non-movably supported storage units. The movably mounted storage units may then be moved laterally as needed to gain access to the non-movably mounted storage units.
While the above-described system has proven to be an effective and useful system for high density storage purposes, improvements to this type of system would nevertheless further enhance its utility and reduce its overall cost. For example, it would be desirable to provide a construction for the base units that makes same more cost efficient to manufacture, more lightweight, and yet even more structurally rigid and strong. Such a strong and lightweight base assembly would be even easier to manufacture and package, and would permit the disassembled components to be shipped by a parcel service rather than by common carrier, thereby significantly reducing shipping costs. It would also be desirable to incorporate a coupling assembly with each base unit which provides for quickly and easily intercoupling each of the base units together with only a screwdriver. Such easy assembly would eliminate the need for highly trained installation personnel to assemble the base units.
Another improvement that would be highly desirable is an anti-tip system that forms an unobtrusive, low cost and easy to assemble means for preventing tipping or leaning of the movably mounted storage unit(s). Some previously developed anti-tip systems have involved components which extend over the top of the movable storage units and/or which have to be affixed directly to the carriages which support the movable storage units. It would be more desirable to provide an anti-tip system which has an anti-tip rail which can be quickly and easily secured to each base unit, and separate brackets which can be attached, without drilling and without threaded screws, directly to each of the movable storage units. This arrangement would provide an even easier to assemble and lower cost approach than many previously developed anti-tip systems and yet provide the maximum anti-tip resistance.
Still another improvement would be a levelling/supporting system which allows each of the base units to be levelled, after they are assembled together, more easily than with many prior levelling arrangements and with only an Allen wrench and a level.